Troll
| type = Giant }} Trolls are creatures related to giants. Ecology Environment Trolls are most often found in cold, mountainous regions, but can be encountered nearly anywhere. Typical physical characteristics The average troll stands nine feet (2.7m) high and weighs roughly 500 pounds (227kg), though females tend to be a bit larger than males. The hide of trolls is rubbery, and usually either moss green, putrid grey, or mottled gray and green. Their coarse hair is typically iron grey, or greenish-black. Trolls initially seem to be somewhat shorter, due to their sagging shoulders and tendency to hunch forward. They walk with an uneven gait, and their arms dangle and drag the ground when running. Despite this apparent awkwardness, trolls are quite agile. Society Trolls speak Giant, and usually worship Vaprak the Destroyer. Subspecies ; Black troll : Also known as demon trolls, these horned trolls reside in the Abyss and possess powerful magical abilities. ; Blood troll : Lawful evil red-skinned atheists who often serve devils. ; Cave troll : Powerful, feral trolls that often live underground. ; Crystalline troll : Charismatic trolls with crystalline skin. ; Deep sea troll : These trolls have a primal connection to water. They terrorize the oceans and coastlines. ; Desert troll : Chameleon-like, intelligent ambush hunters. ; Fell troll : Huge, two-headed troll. ; Fire troll : Immune to fire and acid. ; Forest troll : Includes variant "muskwart". ; Giant troll : Giant trolls are the result of trolls breeding with hill giants. ; Gray troll : Having been nearly energy drained to death by undead creatures, these emaciated trolls forge strong ties to negative energy and have venomous spittle. ; Ice troll : Cold-dwelling trolls. ; Mountain troll : Massive trolls that prowl mountains. Includes variant Halruaan mountain troll. ; Mur-Zhagul : Planetouched creatures descended from the mingling of trolls and demons. ; Phaze troll : Mutated by great concentrations of magic or Underdark radiations, these trolls possess some magical powers and are more intelligent than their brethren. ; Pseudo-troll : Troll from the Far Realm with the pseudonatural creature template. ; Rock troll : Trolls with an affinity for earth, they possess natural camouflage in areas of stone. Rock trolls sometimes are found on the Elemental Plane of Earth. ; Scrag : These are aquatic cousins of the troll. ; Slime troll : The bodies of these underground-dwelling trolls constantly secrete acid. ; Spirit troll : Spirit trolls are a crossbreed of troll and invisible stalker. ; Stone troll : Stone trolls have rough, somewhat rocky skin and are generally native to mountain ranges. ; Tree troll : small arboreal trolls created by magic gone awry. ; Two-headed troll: These creatures are a horrendous crossbreed of troll and ettin. ; War troll : Trolls bred for war that form mercenary companies. ; Wasteland troll : Found in mountains and badlands of the deserts. Related Creatures ; Llort : A creature visually indistinguishable from a troll, with similar methods of attacking. ; Thoul : A combination of a troll, hobgoblin and ghoul. ; Trollhound : Wolf-like creatures that share many of the same traits as trolls, including the powerful regenerative capabilities. They often associate with trolls. References * * * * * * * * * External Links * System Reference Document listing for trolls http://www.d20srd.org/srd/monsters/troll.htm * D&D Adventures: Black Rain Category:Giants